


Inspiegabile

by RinoaHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Lande di Fandom, Lotor is pan in my headcanon, Lotor is rescued, Sex, p0rnfest 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaHeart/pseuds/RinoaHeart
Summary: Allura recupera Lotor dal rift, prendendosene cura.Prompt dal p0rnfest di Lande di Fandom





	Inspiegabile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanako91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/gifts).



> Per questa storia devo ringraziare assolutamente il sostegno di O_toJoy, di tutta la famiglia Hic Sunt che mi ha spinto a riscrivere p0rn dopo secoli, ma soprattutto MultiEleonora96 che mi ha regalato un art BELLISSIMA per questa storia, la trovate [qui](https://www.facebook.com/MultiEleonora96/photos/a.339108726245122/1217900631699256/)  
> Sono commossa <3  
> La storia non è betata e come sempre l'html di AO3 non mi ubbidisce, abbiate pietà!

Il freddo, quello non era normale. 

Doveva sentire caldo, in quel pod.

Eppure Allura sentiva solo il freddo e il silenzio. E la paura, il battito del suo cuore in gola mentre con falcate tremanti arrivava su quel sedile.

“Lotor…” il sussurro del suo nome strozzato dall’orrore.

Dell’uomo che aveva imparato a conoscere e ad amare, era rimasta solo l’ombra.

Si inginocchiò al suo fianco devastata, l’unico pensiero in mente di cercare di capire se fosse ancora vivo.

_ Un alito di vita. Mi basta solo quello. _

Scosse delicatamente la spalla, cercando di raggiungere il collo per sentirne i battiti, e fu quasi spaventata dall’apparenza della sua pelle talmente pallida da essere quasi bianca come quella sostanza liquida che la terrorizzava, il _latte_. E la paura e il cuore stretto in una morsa di dolore nel vedere quello scempio sul corpo dell’Imperatore si placarono per un momento, solo per il sollievo provato al sentire quel lieve battito.

_ Flebile, debole. Ma era lì. _

Senza pensarci ancora, chiamò i rinforzi.

Tutto l’Universo poteva essere dannato, non avrebbe mai più lasciato Lotor da solo.

Allura mantenne la parola data a sé stessa. Aveva affrontato i Paladini, ma in realtà solo Romelle era rimasta ostile nei suoi confronti, laddove i cinque terrestri l’avevano comunque sostenuta seppure scettici. Shiro in primis, ancora senza un braccio e convalescente, aveva approvato la sua scelta dandole il suo supporto, sorridendole.

Lotor era incosciente dal momento in cui l’aveva recuperato qualche vargas fa e giaceva nel retro del suo leone in mortale silenzio. Coran l’aveva aiutata a sistemare il giaciglio di emergenza senza proferire parola mentre con estrema cautela lo avevano spogliato dell’armatura ormai a pezzi che rivelò ferite tremende; purtroppo senza il castello erano a corto di forniture mediche e capsule curative, avevano appena il necessario per monitorare i suoi segni vitali di base con gli holopad e cercare di medicare quello che potevano. Nonostante la gravità dei traumi non era comunque quello il loro problema più grave: Lotor sembrava essere stato come consumato dal dispendio di quintessenza, oltre che dalla lotta con Voltron, e il suo aitante fisico era stato svuotato di ogni muscolatura e sostanza. Ciocche di capelli erano cadute dalla florida capigliatura, che ora era secca e bruciata in vari punti. Le lunghe dita erano ora scheletriche, gli artigli spezzati e a tratti ritirati. La principessa, sola nel leone con l’uomo a cui aveva causato tutto quel dolore e che altrettanto gliene aveva provocato, cercava di trattenere le lacrime mentre accarezzava con delicatezza il volto di Lotor, occhiaie di un viola profondo che contrastavano con il volto sempre più pallido.

L’angoscia che provava nel vederlo così era seconda solo all’impotenza che provava nel non poterlo curare con la sua magia vitale. Era la prima cosa che aveva provato a fare, senza successo. Ancora esausta dal riportare in vita Shiro, dalla missione di recupero, dalla battaglia stessa, non era riuscita a utilizzare neanche una scintilla del suo nuovo potere.

Ora che ne aveva più bisogno, si sentiva inutile. Voleva solo che Lotor aprisse gli occhi e la guardasse, anche con odio, anche con rancore, ma _vivo_.

Con la rotta inserita per Olkarion, l’unico pianeta dell’alleanza vicino senza Castello, Allura continuava a pulire il corpo martoriato di Lotor dal sangue e dal sudore con metodica affezione. Si diede della stupida quando con imbarazzo si ritrovò a considerare la nudità dell’Imperatore che giaceva fra le sue braccia, quando con innocenza aveva sollevato il lenzuolo per continuare la sua opera.

_ Di tutte le cose a cui devi pensare ora Allura, questo è ciò a cui rivolgi la tua flebile attenzione? _

Era comprensibile però, la principessa non aveva mai avuto alcun contatto con l’altro sesso. Certo, aveva visto centinaia di volte i Paladini senza maglietta, Coran stesso, e non era mai stata imbarazzata. Ma era la prima volta che vedeva un altro essere vivente di sesso maschile, e femminile, completamente nudo. E se mentre pochi dobosh fa con Coran l’attenzione era rivolta solo alle condizioni del ferito, ora, a contatto con quel corpo che cercava di mondare, era impossibile non provare quantomeno imbarazzo.

_ Beh, è molto più altean del previsto. Credo. Per gli dei, ho subito già troppi traumi oggi e ora sto impazzendo. _

__

Scrollando la testa, si concentrò sulle gambe di Lotor, la destra offesa da un taglio che percorreva tutta la coscia lateralmente, e cercando di non danneggiare le bende continuò la sua opera, concentrata unicamente sul come cercare di dare sostentamento all’uomo esanime e pericolosamente magro.

Riuscì a terminare la sua opera e sperò che nonostante il dolore che lo attendeva una volta sveglio, almeno riuscisse a fargli sentire che non era solo. Si era presa cura di lui.

E l’avrebbe fatto finchè sarebbe stato necessario.

Con delicatezza ricoprì Lotor, rimboccandogli il telo fino al mento sperando che non sentisse freddo e istintivamente gli sfiorò la fronte con un bacio, sul suo volto miracolosamente integro.  
Si sedette al ponte di comando con la testa fra le mani prima di controllare la rotta.

_ Cosa devo fare? Padre, cosa avresti fatto tu? Per la luce di Altea, che darei per averti qui con me… _

__

Purtroppo però era sola. I Paladini erano in silenzio radio, anche Coran. Non si erano azzardati a contattare l’Impero, cercando di evitare ogni contatto finché l’Imperatore non si fosse ripreso. Si sentiva così disperata, sola, ma non era pentita della sua scelta, semmai provava rimorso per ciò che aveva fatto. Avrebbe dovuto parlare. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere.

__ E invece ho solo tradito la sua fiducia, ho detto l’unica frase che non avrei mai dovuto dire.  
  


Allura si alzò di scatto, tornando nel retro del Leone Blu. Con rapidità fu di nuovo accanto a Lotor e in un attimo, con delicatezza, si stese accanto a lui, la testa candida tra le sue braccia. “Non sei tuo padre Lotor…” sussurrò fra le lacrime sommesse. 

“Ti prego, torna da me.”

E Lotor tornò. Dapprima confuso, provò a sbattere le palpebre prima di rendersi conto che la sua visuale era sfocata ma soprattutto bloccata da un qualcosa che non capiva. E prima che realizzasse cosa, sentì il dolore lancinante e fu stordito da come tutto il suo corpo fosse in fiamme. Era una sofferenza che mai aveva provato in vita sua, sebbene le volte in cui era quasi morto in diecimila anni fossero state tante.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un involontario gridò di dolore. Non stava capendo dov’era, cos’era successo. Sentiva solo il...dolore.

“Lotor! Mi senti?” Quella voce. Impossibile. Allura? 

Provò a sbattere di nuovo gli occhi e focalizzò quello che gli impediva la vista. Era il volto di della principessa, vicino al suo. Com’era possibile?

Realizzò di essere disteso, fra le sue braccia. La guardò più consapevole, lo sguardo interrogativo e incapace di articolare ancora una frase. Troppe forze. Non le aveva.

Vide Allura sedersi per poi sporgersi verso di lui, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e un sorriso fin troppo felice per essere vero. Ma il tocco caldo della sua mano guantata sulla sua guancia, quello sì che era reale.

“Oh Lotor…” rimase per un attimo in silenzio, la testa piena di cose da dirgli e nessuna che uscisse dalla sua bocca fissa in un sorriso di sollievo. Si ricompose, mentre cercava di tranquillizzare l'imperatore che la guardava confuso. “S-sei sul mio Leone. Sono venuta a recuperarti...sei al sicuro ora. Te lo prometto.” 

Lotor non capiva. Ricordava perfettamente cosa era successo, minuto dopo minuto. 

“Perché?” chiese con voce roca e provata mentre però si beava di quella mano che non lo lasciava.

“Perché non potevo lasciarti lì. Abbiamo tante cose di cui parlare, ma ce n’è una che non voglio che tu possa pensare ancora. Anche se non mi perdonerai mai, anche se non vorrai mai più vedermi.” Sapeva che era presto. Sapeva che era debole. Sapeva che avevano ancora troppe cose da dirsi. Ma non poteva aspettare ancora, il peso di quella frase che gravava su di lei più di averlo abbandonato nel rift. Non voleva più perdere tempo, perché non sapeva se ne avrebbe avuto ancora occasione.

“Lotor, tu non sei tuo padre.” l’Imperatore sentì le lacrime di Allura bagnargli il volto, il dolore bruciante che provava quasi secondario rispetto a ciò che le parole della principessa avevano appena sollevato dalla sua anima dannata. Voleva ricambiare quel tocco, accarezzarle il viso scosso dalle lacrime, ma non riusciva a muoversi. Provò ad abbozzare un sorriso per farle capire ciò che provava, mentre cercava di raggruppare le poche energie per parlare.

“Grazie…” le disse solamente, già esausto. 

Tutto, tutto poteva essere affrontato. Il combattimento. Il dolore. Le spiegazioni.

Ma quella frase era l’unica di cui aveva veramente bisogno.

Il lento viaggio verso Olkarion proseguiva in solitudine per Allura e Lotor, ma la ragazza non poteva che ringraziare gli dei per quei momenti di pace, prima dell’inevitabile tempesta. Non aveva detto a nessuno che Lotor si era svegliato, sia per volere sia perché era stata completamente assorbita nel prendersi cura di lui. Con attenzione era riuscita a farlo sedere, scusandosi della condizione primitiva in cui versava.

“La caduta del Castello è solo colpa mia, Allura.” soffiò lui mentre si guardava le mani scheletriche.

Lei le coprì con le sue, affranta. “Tutto ciò che è successo è colpa...nostra, Lotor. Per ora ti prego, concentriamoci sul farti stare meglio.”

Lui annuì solamente, già esausto dalla frase appena detta.  
Allura lo aiutò a bere mentre con dolcezza lo sosteneva con la sua forza, la sua schiena nuda contro la sua armatura. 

“Senti freddo?” chiese titubante mentre cercava di capire la sua temperatura, ma la mano guantata lo rendeva difficile. Senza pensarci due volte, appena Lotor si fu sistemato sul cuscino di fortuna messo contro il muro, si tolse la parte sopra dell’armatura, liberandosi anche dei guanti. Lotor quasi ebbe un fremito mentre le sue mani nude lo toccarono, un contatto con la pelle di qualcun altro dopo tanto, tanto tempo. In un momento di consapevolezza sebbene il dolore che lo rendeva sempre intontito, realizzò di essere nudo, completamente, contro quel leggero strato di tela che lo copriva. Per la prima volta dopo millenni si sentì inerme, vulnerabile. Arrossì quasi, sentendosi ridicolo. Era a malapena in gradi di formulare un pensiero sensato e aveva visto le sue mani scheletriche e i suoi capelli che pendevano stopposi e senza vita sul suo collo. Era l’ombra di sè stesso, una visione certo non piacevole per nessuno, men che meno che per Allura.

Non sapeva neanche perché era vivo, ma Allura lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri distruttivi, avvolgendolo intorno alle spalle con una coperta che aveva trovato per caso in un armadietto. 

“Meglio?” gli sorrise incoraggiante. Lui annuì, cercando di rispondere a quel sorriso speranzoso. Non riusciva ancora a capire come fosse finito lì, troppo devastato dal dolore e dalla debolezza. 

Ma tutto ciò che voleva in quel momento era Allura. La sua vicinanza, il suo calore.  
Si abbandonò all’abbraccio della principessa, lasciandosi cadere nell’incavo nella sua spalla. Il dolore delle ferite sembrava attenuarsi solo vicino a lei.  
Erano lì, soli nell’Universo, e rimasero in silenzio, cercando di riposare e recuperare energie, appoggiati al muro, con un solo cuscino.

La sola vicinanza del calore, l’uno per l’altra, era qualcosa di rigenerante. Allura avrebbe sì voluto una doccia, un letto vero, vedere la luce...ma niente come il corpo di Lotor accanto al suo riusciva a darle benessere, nonostante tutto. Nonostante i dubbi, le questioni da risolvere...tutto, nel suo essere, gridava che lei lo voleva. Lo voleva vicino ed era quasi imbarazzata nel pensare che lo trovava struggentemente bello anche così, devastato da ciò che _lei_ aveva causato. Lotor, dal canto suo, cercava solo di non soccombere ai suoi incubi e alla sua debolezza, traendo da quel calore il conforto di cui sentiva il bisogno.

Passarono altre vargas in completo silenzio, quasi in trance.

Allura si risvegliò da quello status di beatitudine in mezzo alla disperazione, di colpo, e lo sentì. Era abbastanza in forze.

Strinse la mano dell’Imperatore che giaceva nella sua inerte.  
“Lotor?” chiamò piano, mentre sentiva che si risvegliava dal torpore. Lui la guardò, in attesa di una sua frase. “So che non merito la tua fiducia, ma ti prego…” con delicatezza gli spostò il ciuffo ribelle dagli occhi, mentre con dolcezza gli accarezzava il viso. “...fidati di me per una volta ancora.”  
“Allura…” lui cercò di esprimere ciò che provava, nonostante il dolore. Ma le parole erano troppe e la sua energia inesistente. Preferì concentrare il suo sforzo nello stringerle appena la mano che non era sul suo viso. Annuì semplicemente, mentre Allura gli sorrise rassicurante prima di mettere l’altra mano sul suo volto per poi baciarlo.

Allura non sentì le labbra screpolate, nè la sporgenza degli zigomi sotto le sue dita, perchè tutto ciò che sentiva era l’energia che fluì da lei, tutto ciò che voleva donargli. Certo, sapeva che sarebbe bastato sfiorarlo ma lei egoisticamente voleva sentirlo, voleva dargli tutto ciò che di lei era rimasto e fargli capire senza parola alcuna ciò che provava. 

Perché Allura nonostante tutto non riusciva a smettere di provare quell’amore devastante che l’aveva fatta sentire come morta nel momento in cui aveva realizzato che forse lo aveva perso per sempre. E Lotor sentì. Sentì come la sua principessa dalle labbra di luce voleva donargli tutto ciò che aveva per restituirgli la forza e l’energia perse nel rift, laddove aveva disperso la quintessenza che per millenni l’aveva sostenuto. Sentì quel tepore espandersi dalle sue labra calda fino alle sue spellate, e sentì le misere forze tornare tanto da poter sollevare una mano e posarla su quella schiena sinuosa ed esile che aveva sfiorato solo pochi quintant fa.

Allura si abbandonò al bacio, spostando le sue mani sulla nuca e sul collo di Lotor, e sentì i capelli tornare soffici sotto il suo tocco e la sua pelle più calda e compatta sul collo. Scese la mano sulla spalla nuda per sentire come finalmente sembrava esserci di nuovo del muscolo sotto i suoi polpastrelli. 

Continuarono a baciarsi a lungo, esplorandosi per la prima volta, quasi ubriachi di energia alteana e dalla sensazione di disperata urgenza che si era creata fra loro.

Nonostante tutto e tutti, loro erano lì, intrecciati l’uno all’altra, senza senso alcuno se non quello che il destino aveva riservato per loro: essere uniti tragicamente e indissolubilmente.

Lotor sentì le energie tornare in lui, il dolore delle sue ferite attenuato e per un attimo, si staccò da Allura. Erano in ginocchio, l’uno davanti all’altra, lui ormai completamente nudo e lei sensuale fra le sue braccia coperta solo da quella sottile tuta nera, ma al momento non sembravano curarsene, troppo presi da loro stessi e da quel momento trascendentale.

“Allura, ferma. Non puoi darmi tutta questa energia o non ne rimarrà per te.” protestò lui, ora in grado di formulare una frase intera.  
Lei scosse la testa, risoluta. “Voglio che tu stia bene.”  
L’imperatore sorrise, accarezzandole il marchio luminescente sotto l’occhio. “Sto bene ora Allura.”

“No, non è vero. Sento che stai meglio, lo...oh... _vedo._ ” lo sguardo della principessa era rivolto al suo fisico che aveva di nuovo un tono muscolare accettabile, ma non era pronta a trovarsi di fronte la totale nudità di Lotor. L’uomo arrossì, suo malgrado, ma nel momento in cui formulò il pensiero di coprirsi con il lembo di lenzuolo Allura lo sorprese, liberandosi con gesto fluido della tuta. In un attimo si era alzata, spogliata e ringinocchiata davanti a lui, guardandolo. “Ora siamo _entrambi_ vulnerabili” spiegò con un semplice sorriso che nascondeva la sua stessa sorpresa per quel gesto così ardito. Era come se il tempo intorno a loro si fosse fermato. Dimentichi dell’intero Universo, erano l’uno di fronte all’altra, nudi e...soli. Quella situazione surreale era come se fosse nascosta nella piega dell’infinito, lontana da occhi indiscreti.

Allura toccò un braccio di Lotor, di nuovo normale. “Come...ti senti?” gli chiese guardando, _di nuovo,_ il suo corpo nudo e di un colore quasi sano. Alcune delle ferite sembravano risanate, sotto le bende che pendevano spostate dal cambiamento fisico di Lotor. Lui la guardò, ancora incredulo dallo spettacolo meraviglioso che aveva davanti ai suoi occhi. Allura era di una bellezza eterea,eppure la forza che sprigionava da quel fisico esile e minuto era infinita. La ammirava e nonostante tutto...la amava. Lei era tornata, _per lui_ , l’aveva salvato e ora lì, davanti a lui, nuda e splendida nella sua femminilità.

Quel bacio l’aveva riportato alla vita, letteralmente, e il dolore sembrava sparito, anche se sapeva che era solo attenuato dall’adrenalina che scorreva in lui. Cercò di sforzarsi nel guardare solo il volto della meravigliosa donna che era in ginocchio, mentre con grazia le prendeva il viso fra le mani, gli artigli ora come nuovi ben ritratti sotto le sue unghie, 

“Sto bene Allura, veramente. Non devi disperdere altra energia per me. Come stai tu?” con una mossa ardita, estrasse un singolo artiglio per liberare quei splendidi capelli dal gioco dell’acconciatura, una cascata serica ora sulle sue spalle. Lei sorrise, accarezzando la chioma di nuovo splendida dell’uomo che aveva di fronte, che finalmente sembrava aver ripreso il suo colore naturale. “Ora che ti vedo stare meglio, posso tornare a respirare.”

Lotor non riuscì a far altro che prenderle il mento e avvicinarla di nuovo a lui. 

“Grazie per avermi salvato Allura. Grazie, davvero.” la voce era roca, bassa di desiderio.

Incredibile come potesse essere stato sull’orlo della morte solo pochi dobosh fa, ma tutto era possibile se in prospettiva pensava di essere morto in quel dannato rift. E in quel momento si sentiva come se la sua vita non fosse sua. A malapena ricordava il suo nome, ottenebrato dalla presenza di Allura, che splendida fra le sue braccia, sentiva lo stesso. Non erano più L’Imperatore e la Principessa Paladina. Erano solo Lotor e Allura, l’uno fra le braccia dell’altra, che inspiegabilmente e innegabilmente si appartenevano.

Tutto il resto poteva attendere.  
“Spiegami Lotor, spiegami come sia possibile che io ti desideri con un’intensità che non ho mai conosciuto, quando tutto ciò è sbagliato?” gli chiese mentre cercava di indicare con le braccia la loro posizione. Lui scosse la testa, sentendosi finalmente di nuovo se stesso. 

“Non ne ho idea Allura, perchè anche se ogni fibra di me mi dice che tutto ciò non dovrebbe succedere io…” si avvicinò di più a lei con le labbra “...vorrei solo baciarti.”  
“E allora cediamo all’incredibile, saremo uniti nell’impossibile.” dichiarò lei prima di raggiungere le sue labbra violacee.

Il bacio riprese e con foga, nonostante Allura facesse attenzione a non toccare le ferite rimaste. Lotor, abituato a quel tipo di ferite superficiali era ormai dimentico del dolore, troppo concentrato ed ebbro di passione per badare a sé stesso. Sfiorò Allura a lungo: le spalle, la schiena, i fianchi, la curva del collo, per poi lasciarsi andare nel momento in cui la principessa lo spinse di nuovo seduto, appoggiato al muro. Si adagiò sul cuscino con la schiena eretta, mentre continuava a concentrarsi sulla pelle ambrata e liscia, il cui solo contatto gli dava i brividi. Allura continuava a ispezionare il suo corpo di nuovo solido, mentre con garbo tastava le spalle possenti e i fianchi snelli, cercando di ignorare l’urgenza di scendere più giù. Senza remore, presa da una passione che non aveva mai sperimentato in vita sua, appena Lotor fu semisdraiato lei si lasciò aderire su di lui, i suoi seni turgidi premuti contro il suo petto ora sano.  
Lotor le accarezzò il viso guardandola con uno sguardo talmente rapito che la ragazza si commosse, e senza neanche saperlo la sua stessa espressione era così intensa che l’imperatore stesso fu totalmente assoggettato, le sue difese già basse davanti ad Allura ormai inesistenti. 

Si deisderavano, si volevano e non c’era bisogno di altre parole, i loro sguardi e i loro cuori avevano già detto tutto.

Tutto il resto, sarebbe venuto dopo.

Con passione Lotor la avvicinò a sè, mentre Allura, ora più ardita e dimentica di ogni pudore, rispose al bacio con altrettanta foga assaporando le labbra di nuovo turgide e la lingua che non aveva mai avuto il tempo di assaggiare. Il sapore di entrambi sarebbe sicuramente stato migliore dopo una doccia, ma in quel momento tutto ciò che sentivano era l’urgenza di intrecciarle, di esplorarsi sentendo i corpi di entrambi rispondere al reciproco tocco, le mani di Lotor ormai senza remore sulle natiche nude di Allura che gemette piano a quel tocco ardente. “Una sola parola Allura e io mi fermerò.” riuscì a vocalizzare lui, non sapendo neanche bene come avesse trovato la forza di fermarsi, ormai nel vortice della passione.

Lei lo guardò sorniona, si sentiva così _potente_ , così donna, prima di avvicinarsi a mordere la punta del suo orecchio e scendere con la lingua fino al padiglione per poi sussurargli tentatrice: “Le uniche parole che ho per te Lotor sono...fammi tua.”

Il lato galra di Lotor prese il sopravvento, il predatore che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento prese quella frase come il via libera per regalare ad Allura più piacere possibile.

Con un movimento rapido la sollevò meglio su di lui, mettendola appena sopra il suo inguine. La guardò con ardore mentre studiava con i polpastrelli i suoi seni sodi, la linea della vita sottile, le cosce perfettamente curvate. Lotor era stato con tante differenti creature nell’Universo, sebbene non così tante per un essere millenario, ma non aveva mai amato cedere le sue difese per il contatto fisico. Allura però era qualcosa di totalmente diverso. 

Era avvinto, sedotto e totalmente devoto alla bellezza davanti a lui, non solo per la sua esteriorità ma per tutto ciò che lei rappresentava. 

La sua speranza, la sua dannazione, il suo futuro...il suo destino.

Sentiva che quell’unione _doveva_ avvenire, e voleva darle tutto se stesso.

Allura si fece esplorare con piacere estremo, mentre godeva della visione delle lunghe dita che la percorrevano con lentezza esasperante, una piacevole tortura mentre si beava della vista del principe sotto di lei. La sua inesperienza non contava, era come se già sapesse tutto ciò che la connetteva a Lotor su ogni piano. Le sue dita febbrili percorsero quel corpo che aveva riportato alla vita, sapeva che non era nel pieno delle sue forze ma lo eccitava come non aveva mai sperimentato in vita sua, sapere che tutto di quell’uomo nudo sotto di lei era _suo_. Si avvinghiarono nuovamente l’uno all’altra mentre si esplorarono con naturalezza e passione, finchè Allura non sentì il calore fra le sue gambe esplodere. Lotor sentì il suo umore scendere su di lui, la sua erezione crebbe ancora di più e con abilità si riaddrizzò un po’ contro il muro per far vedere ad Allura l’effetto che gli provocava. La ragazza non provò più l’imbarazzo che aveva sentito solo un quintant fa, voleva solo sapere come fare ad appropriarsi di quell’erezione che invitante le si poneva davanti. Guardandosi per un solo attimo, la ragazza afferrò con le mani il membro pulsante, per poi riguardare Lotor, che aveva socchiuso gli occhi già avvinto da quel tocco caldo. Aveva notato l’innocenza della principessa sotto il comportamento disinvolto. Non gli era mai interessato se le sue compagne o compagni avevano avuto altri prima di lui ma il rossore sulle guance di Allura a contrasto con le sue mani che da subito avevano capito come muoversi, lo aveva fatto impazzire di piacere ancora di più. Un gemito uscì dalle sue labbra, quasi un roco ululato che fece ardire Allura, sempre più compiaciuta nell’avere fra le mani il potere di far godere Lotor, nell’avvicinare le sue labbra sulla punta del suo pene, per poi leccarlo appena. All’aumentare del roco grido di piacere, si decise ad accoglierlo nella sua bocca, guardandolo dritta negli occhi. Lotor, alla vista di Allura accucciata su di lui, le natiche ben alzate e lo sguardo sfrontato che sosteneva il suo perso nel piacere, quasi pensò di impazzire. Mai, mai nella sua vita aveva provato un tale coinvolgimento, una tale passione, un tale ardore nel ricevere un piacere da una donna. Si lasciò andare nel piacere che gli stava donando, accettandolo senza riserve, beandosi della libertà che sentiva mentre le sue labbra morbide lambivano ogni centimetro di lui, sempre più forte, sempre più intensamente. 

Si riebbe all’orlo dell’esplosione dei sensi, mentre Allura sperimentava la sua sensualità e la sua stessa goduria nel vederlo gemere grazie alle sue labbra che sebbene non esperte si lasciavano guidare da ogni reazione del corpo. Le mani di Lotor erano rimaste ferme a sostenere il suo peso contro il muro, senza avvicinarsi alla sua nuca e quasi sentiva la mancanza di quel tocco. Stava per prendere l’iniziativa di guidarlo verso di lei, alzando per un attimo la testa, ma fu sorpresa quando in quell’attimo Lotor rovesciò la loro posizione, lasciando Allura piacevolmente sorpresa nel trovarsi sdraiata a gambe divaricate, con le lunghe ciocche bianche di Lotor a lambirle i capezzoli. Il suo sguardo blu nel mare della sua sclera gialla quasi brillante di piacere era tutto ciò in cui voleva perdersi. Si arrese subito a quella posizione, le parole ancora inutili fra loro, mentre con garbo Lotor si sollevò il necessario per prenderle una lunga gamba e cominciò a baciarle l’interno, dalla caviglia alla coscia, alternando lievi baci a piccoli colpi di lingua in prossimità del suo inguine. La guardò ancora una volta, in cerca di un qualsiasi segno di diniego, prima di leccarsi i canini famelico e inoltrarsi nel centro del suo piacere. Il clitoride pulsante di Allura era tutto ciò che voleva adorare, mentre sentiva i gemiti di piacere della ragazza che non aveva mai, mai immaginato che qualcosa di così meraviglioso potesse nascere dalle sue gambe. Si era masturbata, certo, ma mai aveva provato un tale piacere ed era Lotor che le stava dando quella nuova consapevolezza di sè. Il piacere continuò a fluirle nelle vene, il calore sempre più intenso fra le sue gambem, finchè non sentì la lingua di lui lambire il suo interno più segreto, facendole conoscere una nuova dimensione di piacere. Lotor era inebriato dal sapore di Allura, avrebbe voluto bere da lei per il resto dell’eternità e promise a sè stesso che nulla l’avrebbe più diviso da quella meravigliosa creatura che gemeva di piacere al suo tocco. Era nato per essere insieme a lei, servo del suo piacere e null’altro contava.

Il sesso non era la soluzione, ma loro si stavano amando, concedendo l’uno all’altra una tale quantità di amore e piacere che avrebbero potuto dare vita a un’altra galassia. 

Sorpreso dall’intensità del momento si fermò per un attimo, per guardare Allura con le stelle negli occhi. Si avvicinò a lei, baciandola con il suo stesso sapore e la principessa ricambiò con fervore, riprendendo a sfiorare con la mano la sua erezione.  
Con dolcezza le accarezzò la fronte con il pollice.

“Ti desidero Allura, ti desidero più di ogni altra cosa io abbia mai voluto in diecimila lunghi anni. Non mi importa nulla del resto, perchè io...ti amo Allura.”  
Sapeva che era fin troppo sperare che lei provasse lo stesso, perchè troppo di irrisolto era ancora fra loro. E per questo fu sorpreso di trovare lo sguardo di lei più radioso che mai mentre con dita leggiadre gli sfiorava la guancia. “Ti amo, Lotor. Ti desidero come non ho mai desiderato nient’altro, solo per me. Sei tutto ciò che desidero, e ti voglio. Ora.”  
Lui col cuore gonfio di amore, per la prima volta nella sua lunga vita, sorrise prima di sfiorarle le labbra con un bacio. “Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, mia regina.”  
Senza perdere altro tempo si leccò due lunghe dita, guardando soddisfatto lo sguardo voglioso di Allura. Con lentezza si avvicinò alla sua femminilità, facendosi strada alla ricerca dell’epicentro del suo piacere. La vide timorosa, ma con un solo gesto del mento gli fece capire di non fermarsi, soprattutto quando trovò il punto giusto.

“Oh, sì…” quasi urlò spalancando gli occhi.

“E questo è solo l’inizio, amore mio…”

Cominciò ad aggiustare il ritmo, a seconda della risposta del suo corpo, mentre la ragazza di aggrappò a lui sulle spalle, gemendo e invocando il suo nome.

“Fammi tua Lotor, fammi tua... _ti prego_.”  
Lui aspettò solo un attimo ancora, il tempo di sentire quanto fosse bagnata e pronta, prima di posizionarsi al meglio sopra di lei, sostendendosi con il gomito. Sentì qualche protesta dal suo corpo ancora debilitato, ma ignorò il dolore delle ferite ormai superficiali ormai pervaso dalla lussuria. Con un ultimo bacio guardò Allura adorante, prima di aggiustarsi per entrare in lei. Stava per rassicurarla quando lei lo guardò più decisa e focosa che mai. “Non ho paura Lotor. So che tutto questo è ciò che voglio. Fammi tua, _ora_.” la sua voce imperiosa lo eccitò ancora di più e senza neanche rispondere si addentrò in lei. Era così stretta e calda che non riusciva quasi a controllare il suo piacere, mentre lei a parte un lieve dolore iniziale sentiva solo di essere finalmente piena di tutto ciò che aveva desiderato. 

Lotor era tutto ciò che aveva sempre aspettato.

Erano fusi insieme in un’estasi che li portava a volersi muovere allo stesso ritmo, una litania di corpi che si incontravano per la prima volta ma che sentivano di appartenersi da sempre. Lotor adorò ogni centimetro della pelle di Allura con le sue labbra mentre si muoveva lentamente ma inesorabilmente dentro di lei, che di rimando si adattava sinuosa a ciò che sentiva dentro di lei.

Piacere, calore e un senso di ebbrezza che crebbero sempre di più, thick dopo thick, mentre ansimavano guardandosi negli occhi sempre più ottenebrati di goduria, la sorpresa delle loro stesse sensazioni travolgenti che si riflettevano nei loro sorrisi felici. 

Non chiusero gli occhi per non abbandonarsi fino all’ultimo momento, laddove insieme raggiunsero l’apice.

Il grido roco di Lotor si unì a quello acuto di Allura, in un’esplosione unisona di emozioni, piacere e felicità che sembrava quasi impossibile aver raggiunto insieme. 

Lotor si abbandonò su di lei stando attento a non gravarle col suo peso, ma la principessa lo abbracciò attirandolo a sè, abbastanza forte da poter sorreggere la sua alta figura sfinita su di lei.  
Rimasero così, in silenzio e godendo solo della presenza e del calore l’uno dell’altra, per alcuni dobosh.

Lotor fu il primo a riscuotersi, cercando di sdraiarsi accanto ad Allura senza darle a vedere che le sue ferite erano venute a chiedere il conto per lo sforzo appena sostenuto. 

“Sei bellissima Allura” la baciò sulla fronte, cercando di non suonare dolorante.

La principessa si accucciò istintivamente sul suo pettorale, guardandolo intensamente.  
“Non cercare di nascondermi il dolore. Posso sentirlo, lo sai?”  
Lui la guardò per un attimo, arrossendo. “Non volevo nasconderti nulla, ma non mi sembrava esattamente l’argomento con cui iniziare una conversazione dopo tutto...questo” terminò la frase indicando i loro corpi intrecciati.

Lei stese una mano sul suo viso, accarezzandolo. “Lo è, perchè il tuo benessere è ciò che mi sta a cuore. E questo” indicò anche lei con il braccio. “è stata la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata nella vita.” Lotor incamerò quell’affermazione come un assetato nel deserto. Aveva avuto paura di un rigetto, di un rimpianto, ma gli occhi limpidi di Allura tutto sembravano tranne che delusi. Lui le baciò la fronte, per una volta a corto di parole.

Si riebbe per un attimo, _sentendo_ la gioia che era nel cuore di Allura, come se fosse la sua. Inutili sarebbero state le parole a quel punto, sapeva cosa stava provando.  
La guardò stupito ma lei sorrideva già, comprensiva. “Non sapevo se sarebbe successo anche a te, ma immaginavo di sì. Per noi altean, dopo aver fatto raggiunto l’orgasmo, è normale sentirsi connessi al partner in maniera profonda. Posso sentire le tue sensazioni ed emozioni, come tu le mie.” Gli sfiorò gli zigomi, con soddisfazione. “Inoltre, i tuoi marchi sono tornati, li senti?”  
Lui avvicinò la mano laddove era quella di Allura, stupito dall’enormità delle sue rivelazioni.

“Com’è possibile? Pensavo di non…”  
“Esserne degno? Non è così!” lo strinse forte a sè cercando di non danneggiare i punti feriti del suo corpo. In silenzio gli trasmise tutto ciò che stava provando in quel momento.

Paura, certo, incertezza, ma anche e soprattutto amore, soddisfazione, orgoglio e...pace, per la prima volta.

Lotor si beò di quella connessione sentendosi rassicurato da quelle emozioni che sentiva come fossero le sue. Si abbandonò a quel contatto mentale e donò senza riserve le sue emozioni ad Allura, che erano le stesse. 

Senza bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni, rimasero così a cullarsi nella felicità di essersi ritrovati e di aver provato la più intensa connessione mentale e fisica della loro vita.

Erano destinati a stare insieme, e nient’altro contava nell’intero Universo.

__

__


End file.
